Frosted
by FluffyLemonn
Summary: While visiting her divorced father over the Christmas season, a little girl sees a boy through her window. Going down to him, he shows her something he shouldn’t have... Life, she finds, will never be the same. (Sweet, pointless LxJ fluff. :D)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor any related characters. They belong to the great (dun dun dun) JK R! Bow! _Bow I say!_

Hello, and welcome to my first Harry Potter story! Yay! I would've updated my Inuyasha stories... but I've got writer's block and I just read the best Lily x James story... _ever_.Seriously. It's called _Kissed By Magic_, and it's written by the incredible HealerChic. I recommend it very, very much.

And if, by any chance, HealerChic is reading this... you rock. This is, in part, dedicated to you. Also, to my friend Khepri. Happy holidays, you two! (And everyone else!) Muwa! -blows kiss to all-

And just so you know... anything in this story that differs slightly from the books is probably intentional. I don't know a good deal about Lily or James, just what I've read in the books, so I'm filling spaces here and there. My apologies.

Merry Christmas, everyone.

-FL

* * *

....Frosted....

"But Mommy, I don't want to go to Daddy's house... I want to stay here with you and Petunia! Please, Mommy? Please?"

The little girl's mother sighed patiently and patted her daughter's flaming head gently. Turning the pouting, round face up towards hers, she smiled kindly.

"Darling, listen to mommy. Daddy is lonely and wants to see his little girl. It would make him very happy, sweety. Lily dear, please go. You'll have a fun time and when you come back-"

"I'll get to open presents!" The pout turned upside-down into a childishly cute smile, the slightly flushed cheeks and brilliantly green eyes adding to the charming smile. Her mother smiled even wider, nodding quickly as though to compliment her daughter's excitement.

"Indeed! Petunia and I will make sure to get a few extra for you because you're being so good." The girl's mother promised, attempting to appease her daughter even further. The girl, Lily, let the smile slowly drop off of her face. Immature sternness covered her pale features and she shook her head.

"Oh, no, Mommy. I don't want any more presents. You and Petunia have to be extra good 'cause I was. But no more presents. I have lotsa presents. See?" With that, she scrambled off towards the cheerful nook in the house where the gifts were stored and began to happily sing a Christmas song as she shifted through the piles of boxes. Her mother smiled tiredly, slowly walking towards the easily distracted redhead. She did not notice the pained and angry look on her eldest child's face as the sickly-looking blonde peered down from between the railings on the steps.

"Hark, the herald angels sing..." Lily continued to sing softly.

* * *

"And this, Lily, shall be your room. Do you like it, Lily?" A stern yet pleasant-looking man inquired of his youngest child. The girl modestly walked about the room, betraying a sense of maturity most children did not acquire until their 12th or 13th year. She ended up at the paned, frosted window in the center of the wall opposite the door. Staring seriously out of it, she nodded. Whipping around quite quickly and surprising her dear father, she bounced up and down.

"Look, Daddy, look! A carriage!" She pointed out of the window, hopped up onto its alcove, and pressed her little face against the glass. Giggling in glee at the way the horse pranced and whinnied in the face of the wind and snow, she did not notice her father's face go from stiff to delighted. Unused to children, he reveled in his daughter's fancies and found her fascinating. What else but a pure child could take such pleasure in a mere horse pulling about a vehicle? Smiling contentedly, he wrapped his arms around his precious daughter and lifted her up. As she laughed and pleaded to be put down, he combined tickling and a promise.

"Lily dear, what say you and I go for our very own carriage ride?" He paused his sweet torment and looked into his child's eyes. Her bright emerald eyes flew even wider, her lips forming a perfect 'o'.

"Oh, Daddy, let's! Please Daddy, a white horse! Please!" Nodding to her, he grinned even wider when she threw her arms about him in a rapid hug and then slid from his grip to the floor. Straightening her jacket hurriedly, she skipped out of the room, leaving good cheer and a warm feeling behind.

* * *

"Glory to the newborn king..." Lily sang softly as she unbuttoned her dress and slipped it from her shoulders. A hot, steaming dinner and holiday candies filled her stomach, and she was more than ready to head for her cozy bed. Pulling a soft green cotton nightdress over her head, she prepared herself for sleep. Lily found her ivory hairbrush, her prize possession, and ran it through her red locks, coaxing the curls into their usual waves. Sitting in the slightly chilly alcove, she decided to watch the snow fall for a just a bit longer. Her mother never let her stay up , and Petunia always insisted they go to sleep right away, so watching the crisp white flakes slowly waft down was a treat immeasurable. Lily sighed lightly at the beautiful white blizzard beginning to form. She could just imagine crunching through the delicious drifts tomorrow; her father had promised a walk to the baker's for a fresh-baked treat. Lost in her wonderland, Lily drifted off slightly.

Through her nearly-dozing state, she noticed the lamppost outside her bedroom flicker. Or, rather, the light it cast. Shaking herself fully awake, she peered curiously out of her window, only to find a most intriguing sight meet her eyes; a boy in the drifts! She squinted at him through the frost, trying to decipher if she ought to go out and see if he was cold or not. Her decision made, she stood up. Throwing her coat on with a certain amount of abandon, she snuck out of her room and down her father's mahogany stairs. Slipping her shoes around feet that still bore socks came next, then a hat, mittens, and a scarf. Opening the door as silently as she could, Lily trudged out into the snowfall. Seeing a faint shadow ahead of her, she slowly walked out towards it. There stood the boy, shivering slightly, breath forming clouds that unfurled from his mouth like a dragon's flame. He was staring up at her window, his dark eyebrows and equally dark blue eyes searching for something- her, perhaps? Lily slid up to him, curious and only a little frightened.

"Hullo. What're you doing out here in the cold?" She pondered aloud, nearly starting herself when the boy jumped. Apparently, he had not seen her approach. He backed away from her a bit, numbly shoving his thick glass up to perch precariously upon his straight nose. Lily was struck by the color of his blue eyes, the cerulean depths strangely warm despite the freezing air surrounding them.

"I-I saw you come in... in that b-big carriage, and I was wondering what you were doing around here. Are you g-going to live here now?" His last sentence was spoken with hope, and despite the slight chattering of his teeth, a small smile stretched across his thin face. Lily almost felt bad to shake her head, and her reply came swiftly upon seeing the disappointed look on the boy's face.

"No, I was just visiting my Daddy- my name's Lily, what's yours?" She tilted her head, not noticing the cold settling in her limbs nor the way it now tickled to take in air. The boy gave her a half smile, sticking out a bare hand in a method of greeting. Lily took it, and she _did _notice how chilled it seemed, even through her mitten. She frowned slightly as he introduced himself.

"My name's James. I think," he blushed a bit here as he let go of her hand; even his ears turned red. "I think Lily's a really pretty name." Lily was taken aback for a moment before she caught herself and smiled politely.

"Thank you, James. James is a very nice name, too. But why are you out here all alone? Aren't you cold?" James smiled bravely.

"I wanted to see if you'd come down to me. I wish you were moving in. It'd be nice to have a friend who lives by me. Will you come every Christmas?" At the begging look on his face, Lily caved a bit.

"I don't know- my Mommy sent me here. But I'll ask her, ok? Ok, James?" He nodded happily, smiling brightly. Lily smiled back.

"Hey, Lily, will you stay if I show you something I'm not supposed to?" His eyes grew darker and more mischievous. Lily grinned before she slumped a bit.

"I don't know. But James- I can't stray from outside the house now. My Daddy thinks I'm asleep."

"No, no! We don't have to go anywhere! I can show you... right over there!" Grabbing her warm, mitten-clad hand, he led her to where the shadows were cast by the buildings. "Watch, Lily. What's your favorite color?" He leaned over towards the wall, creating a small, almost secretive space. Lily leaned closer to him, trying to get into the 'circle'.

"Red," she whispered, suddenly wary of speaking out loud. "The color of my hair. And green, too. Like my eyes." James' face twisted a bit as he concentrated, muttering a few words here and there. Clapping his hands, he smiled when a few red and green sparks flew from his fingertips. Lily's eyes grew wide, and she backed away a few steps.

"Was that witchcraft, James?" She asked quietly, as though saying anything loudly would set something off. James shook his head.

"Nope. I'm a _wizard_. I can do lots of things, and I'll be really good once I'm older!" Lily, her worries lifted, hopped over to him again. Smiling brightly and kissing him lightly on the cheek as a thank-you, she bit her lip in excitement.

"Can you... can you make blue ones, James?"

* * *

"Go on, James. Once more, alright? Make us some gold ones!"

"Yeah, gold and red!"

"For our House!"

"Alright, alright," James Potter said, face flushed from the butterbeer and the roaring Christmas fire. Clapping his hands, he laughed loudly as shrieks went about the room. Thousands of gold and red stars seemed to appear out of nowhere- from a hanging boar's head, a gifted girl's bosom, even Lupin's ears. A round of applause followed before

-_bang!_

"Mr. Potter! What did I tell you about setting fire to the Common Room again!?"

"Sorry, Martha." Sniggers filled the rooms as the rather chubby prefect rushed into the room, sparks flying out of her sleeves.

"That's _Miss Porter_ to you, young Potter! Off to bed, the lot of you! Go party upstairs! At least we have fireproof charms up there!" Obediently, the entirety of the Gryffindor house trudged upstairs. The angry prefect followed, making sure everyone went off to bed. She didn't notice James slip out of his room as she was ushering two rowdy girls into their bedroom. He jumped over and behind an overstuffed chair and patiently waited until he heard the prefect shut her own door. He was about to get a few of his buddies before he felt a hand stop him. James turned around slowly, fearing the worst, but his eyes met flaming red hair and he relaxed a tad bit.

"Lily! How nice to see you, darling. You just disappeared before! Where have you been? Come, help me get some of the boys out of bed. You get the girls, namely Cass, Melinda, and Joan-"

"Shut up, Potter." She snapped, effectively silencing her ex-boyfriend. She sighed, running a pale hand through her thick, shining hair. "Listen. I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas- _without_ everyone else around us. I'm sorry about throwing the dissected slug in your face via curse. Merry Christmas, James." She hugged him swiftly, then left, leaving a stunned and blushing boy in the middle of the Commons.

* * *

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..." Lily sang softly as she made her way home through the thick snowfall in her father's town. Shaking her fiery waves to rid them of their white burden, she clutched the fresh bread to her chest as she neared her house. Though her father had died the year she had graduated from Hogwarts, she still carried on her own personal tradition of bread from the baker's square. She'd buy one Christmas Eve and another Christmas morning, smiling sadly to herself as she ate her meals. She'd rented a nice apartment a few streets away from her father's old house, staying there on and off through the Christmas season. Oh, she missed him so badly...

Her mother opposed her living on her own at such a young age; she urged her to stay with her and Petunia. Lily, however, wouldn't even consider it. Her mother fawned over her in an almost sickly sweet fashion, and her sister Petunia thought of her... in a very ill way.

And so, Miss Lily Evans found herself all alone in the wide world.

Walking a bit brisker as she felt the chill penetrating her toes, she soon reached her humble abode. Nodding to the owner at the desk and rapidly climbing the stairs to her room in the turret, she shivered as she strode down the hallway. Lily fumbled with the key until she managed to shove it in the lock and turn it. As she shut the door behind her and set her food on the table, she was surprised to feel...

...Warm? What? But her apartment should be very cold! Why, she hadn't been in it all day...

She was about to whip out her wand and search the house for intruders when a shimmering bunch of green and red stars fell about her, warmly pattering against her wooden floor.

"Hello, Lily." Said a lower tenor voice from her fireplace. Lily shrieked and whipped around, red hair following in what looked like a spreading flame.

"_James! What the hell are you doing in my house!?_"

"Wishing you a Merry Christmas," said the boy- no, man- from the fireplace. Standing up and striding over, he picked her up and twirled her in a circle. "Merry Christmas, Lily."

"James, put me down! Now! You are breaking and ent- _oh no you don't!_" What followed was a storm of giggles as James competently slid Lily's coat off her shoulders and proceeded to tickle her, earning gasps and curse words. Her wand clattered uselessly to the floor, rolling away from her, and James laughed like a madman.

"Say it! Say it! I know you remember!"

"N-no!" Lily shook her head, defying him, and was met with another wave of laughs as James' nimble, Snitch-trained fingers found the most sensitive parts on her sides and stomach. Her head lolled back as she lost control. Seeing her end nearing, James smiled evilly.

"_Say it!_"

"_Alright! Alright!_ I, Lily Evans, wish to snog James Potter until he simply cannot breathe anymore! _I won't take no for an answer!_" With that, like magic, James ended his torture. Lily was quite breathless and just sat gulping air before she turned her flushed face towards James. "James, I-"

"Yes?"

"Well, I-"

"_Yes?_"

"I missed you, James. Merry... merry Christmas."

Their eyes met. Warmth flushed Lily's face as she looked into those gorgeous blue eyes. James found himself captured as well. And with that, they kissed. Not quite a snog, but it was good enough.

* * *

And there you have it. A weird little... thing... on James and Lily Potter. God, I love this couple. -hugs them-

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

-FL


End file.
